transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Specter Meets a Hooman
Lounge - Iacon -- The Past The lounge is smoky inside, as if many automotive engines have been unhealthily burning oil here or as if the filter units on the mufflers of the occupants are not up to regulation. Through the haze, one can make out well-worn benches and chairs scattered around even tables. There are dartboards on the walls bearing the faces of various Decepticons, such as Straxus and Scorponok. Curiously, there is also a dartboard that displays Alpha Trion, who has had a second moustache drawn over his normal moustache. A galactic pool ball table, with little planetary rings around the pool balls, is set up in one corner, though most of the sticks are bent, broken, or missing, and the chalk is frequently swiped. There is also what was once a strategic planning box table, but it has been converted into a gaming table, with a secret hole, just for aces, that only ace holes use. The lounge is quiet for a change. Tucked into an out-of-the-way corner of the lounge is an area cordoned off by some chairs. On the floor of the sectioned off corner is a small (to Cybertronians) box lined with a pile of brightly colored fabric and two beverage containers. Both beverage containers are filled with a clear odorless liquid, and if you can detect temperature changes, one is considerably warmer than room temperature. The small organic creature that the foreign Autobots have been protecting has been left here seemingly unattended, and is currently ... soaking in the warmer container's fluid? Yeah, that's what it looks like. She's soaking in the warm container, and rubbing something into the dark mass on her head that is sudsing. Specter walks into the lounge, his trusty data-pad at his side and a strange looking meteorite tucked under the other arm. Spying the chairs lined up in the corner, the rookie can't help but make his way over there to 'investigate'. Setting both of the items down on the adjacent table, Specter leans down and peeks into the cordoned off area. "What the slag?" Andi Lassiter startles and gasps, turning to look up at the voice she just heard. She puts her arms around her torso as if to conceal herself, even though she's still wearing her light grey t-shirt. The sudsing substance in her hair smells flowery -- probably completely alien to the Cybertronian. Specter sniffs the air, trying to pick up on the scent present. It smells like ... unicorns and rainbows. Just what the heck is a Unicorn, or a rainbow for that matter? "Ugh, what is that stench? Is Runner trying to make his own ener-hol again. Jeez, the tenacity of that rowdy crew ... I swear." Moving in a bit closer, the rookie actually spots the terran's form and catches a bit of dialogue. "What? Oh, you're that pet-friend thing from those one guys. Don't speak cybertronian huh, lemme see if this language sythisizer Brainstrom worked up actually ... works." he comments, grabbing a small device from his sub-space pocket and placing it down on the ground. Hitting a couple of buttons, Specter smiles at Andi. "GREETINGS, MY NAME IS SPECTER!" he shouts, as if level of voice was the problem. Andi Lassiter flinches and puts her hands over her ears, glaring up at the well-meaning but annoying mech. Then she submerges completely to rinse the soap out of her hair. Right as rain, the device works ... if just a little wonky. "Welcome to Cybertron, are your masters treating you nicely?" Specter questions Andi, even though she's ducked back into her makeshift tent. The small contraption translates the message and repeats in broken english to Andi, <> Andi Lassiter hears the strange attempt at English, muffled by the water. But even accounting for the muffled words, it still didn't make sense. She surfaces again and wipes the water from her face. But the mech is at least trying to communicate with her in a friendly manner, so she's NOT about to pass up the chance. Hastily wading to the edge of the water container, and shivering at how much colder the air is than the water, She reaches for the nearest object she can use as a towel. . o O (I'm sorry, but it's for a good cause.) She clambers out of the container and wraps the wool shawl around her shoulders tightly, hoping it doesn't end up felting and shrinking. She looks up at the mech again and tries to make her attempt at speaking Cybertronian as clear as she can. "Hello." "Hollow?" Specter repeats, scratching his headplate. Perhaps the pet isn't as sentient as he thought. What happened to it's furry covering, or scaling? How is it supposed to keep warm in this enviroment? "What is your name?" he asks, digging around in a compartment for something of interest. Andi Lassiter sighs. She hastily pulls her jeans on, . o O (Ugh, soggy jeans. Next order of business, wash my clothes.) then uses the black shawl to tie her wet hair up into a kind of turban before reaching for her cable-knit sweater. With the translator device working much better now, "Specter, I am an Autobot. What are you?" he asks, finally finding what he was looking for. It's a skinned and tanned hide from a Nrgg-yulk, small furry creatures that get stuck in exhaust vents. This particular coat is red with splotches of orange on it, having been 'cleaned' by Specter himself after the catch. About the size of a medium sized transformer, it's really soft. "Here, present!" the rookie let's out, placing the fur hide on the ground. Andi Lassiter finishes struggling back into her clothes and looks up at Specter. She looks at the splotchy red and orange furry pelt for a moment, then reaches to put a hand on it. Wow. Alpaca step aside. She grabs her satchel and steps onto the pelt, grabbing up a corner to wrap around herself before rummaging in her bag. She pulls out her little hand-held medical scanner and powers it on, then sets it to search for and link to the translation device. Older technology, so it should have no problem doing so. Specter looks around, casting a glance around the bar. The only other occupants are either passed out or too drunk to notice. "Well, it's not popular to be nice in this camp ... but I feel bad for Sentinel's troops, so I help out both sides when I can. A hooman? Several million years, you're that old?" he remarks, obviously confused from the statement. Andi Lassiter hehs softly at the age question. It seems to come up a lot around her. She also smiles to herself when her little scanner links and downloads the translation algorithms from Specter's much bulkier unit. Now she can use them for herself, though the scanner doesn't have much by way of speakers and might be difficult to use for anythign other than eavesdropping. She taps on the scanner hastily, using it to convert time units. <... point 85 Cybertronian years old. If you've heard the rumors about the foreigner AUtobots being from the future, they're true. We're from...> She makes a few more quick calculations. <...about ...no, I did the math wrong. What's today's date?> Specter shrugs, this is the first he's heard of future transformers and anything of the like. He just assumed that Dino guy was a bit eccentric and that Fairway was a lightweight. "Beats me, I've lost track of time. War will do that to ya though, it's a vile disgusting beast ... but it's something that has to be done." he sighs, standing up and taking a seat at the nearby table. Andi Lassiter says, " she notes the future date and time, VERY far into the future. The name of the vodka probably didn't translate. " Specter's face contorts into a funny expression, one optic squinted up and the other widened to stare long and hard at the hooman 'Andi'. What a strange specimen, wonder where those guys picked it up. Sure can rabble on about nonsense though. "So Andi, tell me about your home planet. Is it like our glorious home Cybertron?" Andi Lassiter sits and huddles into the fur pelt to warm up while her clothes dry. Andi Lassiter fiddles with her scanner for a moment, then powers it back down. She still doesn't have a way to recharge it, so it being careful. Specter offers his hand out to her, as she powers down the scanner. Translator or no, he can tell she's obviously trying to conserve power. "Here, allow me." he states, holding the hand out. "That sounds lovely, but perhaps a bit warm." Andi Lassiter looks up at Specter again. And if he's got any medical training, he might recognize the components, even if they ARE miniaturized to a ridiculous degree. "No, you're right hooman Andi. I may break your little toy, and then where would you be?" Specter states, standing up and tucking both items of his from the table under his arms. "But, if you'll excuse me ... I do have something which requires my attention. I will come back to check up on you however, farewell." Andi Lassiter nods.